Don't Lie
by KyusungFanfict
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED !Kyuhyun seakan gila saat harus merelakan Yesungnya. / "Kau harus tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu…" / "Ku mohon, jangan hukum aku seperti ini Yesung." / "Lupakan aku Kyu. Hapus seluruh perasaanmu padaku." / "Hiks.. Bangunlah sayang.. Ku mohon." / "Kau hanya cukup diam, dan biarkan aku yang mencintaimu. Mengobati lukamu." / KYUSUNG FIC!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Don't Lie

Author : kyusungfanfict

Rating : T

Cast : Kyusung / Yekyu , Kyuhyun x Yesung

Genre : Romance

PS : I need many active readers. Don't copy paste or plagiarism.

Summarry : Demi menyembunyikan rasa cintanya. Kyuhyun terus-menerus menyakiti Yesung. Bagaimana akhir dari kisah mereka? Apa Yesung akan bertahan menghadapi Kyuhyun?

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyatakan cinta. Ia lebih memilih untuk bersikap dingin dan ketus pada sang pujaan hati. Tak ingin yang dicintainya menjadi menjaga jarak padanya jika orang itu sampai tahu bagaimana perasaannya.

Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda tampan berambut coklat ikal dengan mata caramel tajam yang menambah ketampanan paras putih pucatnya. Mencintai hyungnya di Super Junior. Bahkan ia sudah menaruh perasaan pada hyung manisnya itu sebelum ia bergabung dengan Boy Band papan atas tersebut.

Kim Yesung, namja manis pecinta warna merah dan penyayang hewan ini adalah hyung serta dongsaeng kesayangan di Super Junior. Semua member menyayanginya, dan mungkin saking sayangnya mereka terlalu over protektif terhadap Yesung. Dan hal ini jugalah yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun bersikap dingin padanya. Kenapa? Jawabannya pasti sudah bisa ditebak. Cho Kyuhyun, maknae Super Junior itu mencintai Kim Yesung, cinta yang lebih dari sekedar dongsaeng ke hyungnya.

Sore ini Super Junior baru saja menghadiri sebuah acara musik distasiun tv swasta. Disana mereka berkesempatan untuk menjadi bintang tamu yang memeriahkan acara. Dengan penampilan yang aktraktif semua orang merasa terhibur. Mereka sudah professional, baginya panggung adalah suatu hal yang sudah menjadi makanan rutin, tak ada kendala yang berarti.

Setelah acara benar-benar selesai satu persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan ruang make up. Kali ini tidak ada mobil Van yang menjemput mereka, karena sejak awal mereka memang sudah sepakat untuk pulang dengan mobil pribadi yang sudah diantarkan oleh manager pribadi masing-masing. Mereka semua memiliki urusan masing-masing. Dan jadwal Super Junior setelah hari ini memang lenggang hingga dua minggu kedepan.

Tapi sayangnya tidak semua member mengetahui itu. Yesung adalah satu-satunya member yang tidak tahu. Dan jangan tanyakan kenapa. Ini semua memang kecerobohannya yang tidak fokus pada jadwal.

Diruangan itu kini hanya bersisa empat orang, diantaranya adalah Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah bersiap menenteng tasnya meninggalkan tempat itu, sementara Kyuhyun masih asik bermain dengan PSPnya, dan Yesung? Pemuda manis itu kini tengah asik tertidur. Ia sepertinya sangat kelelahan.

"Kyu kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Donghae sembari memegang kenop pintu –bersiap untuk keluar- diikuti dengan Eunhyuk dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak lihat orang bodoh dipojok sana? Dia bahkan tak sadar jika hanya tinggal kita disini." Kyuhyun menjawab namun dengan mata dan tangan yang masih fokus pada PSPnya. Sementara Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Yesung yang tengah tertidur dipojok ruangan. Pemuda itu benar-benar terlelap diatas sofa panjang.

"Lalu kau berniat untuk menunggunya sampai terbangun?" Kali ini Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu meletakkan PSPnya dengan layar yang menunjukkan bahwa games itu sedang dipause oleh pemainnya.

"Tidak sampai menunggunya terbangun. Itu terlalu lama. Orang itu sangat peka. Aku bisa membangunkannya dengan caraku sendiri. Lebih baik kalian pulang duluan." Ucap Kyuhyun datar. Sejenak Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya. Pemuda tampan berjuluk Fishy itu sedikit kebingungan. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun peduli pada Yesung?

"Jangan membuatku membuang-buang kata demi meladeni pertanyaan tidak bermutumu Hae~ya!" Kalimat itu penuh penekanan seakan Kyuhyun tahu apa yang sedang Donghae pikirkan sekarang.

Sebuah tatapan dingin menusuk tajam kedua mata Donghae. Seketika aura aneh menyeruak disekitarnya. Baiklah, ia mengerti. Ia tidak akan mencampuri segala kelakuan Kyuhyun sebelum maknae dingin itu menelannya bulat-bulat. Siapa juga yang mau berurusan dengan evil itu. Cukup saja Kangin sang Hyung tersangar menjadi korban kesadisan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"B-baiklah, aku pulang duluan bersama Hyukkie. Sampai jumpa!" Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung menghilang dari tempat itu, malas juga berlama-lama dengan maknae super ketus macam Kyuhyun..

Sepeninggal Donghae dan Eunhyuk kini hanya tinggal Kyuhyun dan Yesung –yang sedang tertidur- diruangan itu. Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang menatap namja manis yang kini tengah terlelap dengan wajah yang benar-benar polos dan imut. Bahkan tak memungkiri, kini Kyuhyun tengah kesusahan meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

'Kau manis hyung. Kau bahkan lebih cantik dibandingkan yeoja diluar sana.' Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati sembari menatap serius wajah Yesung. Memperhatikan pahatan maha karya Tuhan yang indah itu sampai tak terlewatkan seinchi pun. Sungguh, demi apapun Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghentikan waktu, ia ingin berlama-lama berada didekat Yesung –dan ingat diruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua-. Dan seandainya saja jiwa setan yang ada didalam tubuhnya keluar pasti Kyuhyun tak akan segan-segan untuk menerkam Yesung saat itu juga.

Tunggu…

Menerkam?

Sebuah seringai kini menghiasi wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Pemuda evil itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya setapak demi setapak mendekat pada Yesung.

'Kau sudah banyak menyakitiku hyung. Sudah ratusan kali aku dibuat cemburu akan tingkahmu. Jika untuk bermain-main sedikit kau tidak akan sungkan kan?' Kyuhyun semakin memantapkan langkahnya. Sampai akhirnya tubuh tinggi itu sudah berada dihadapan Yesung yang kini tengah terbaring lelap.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Matanya masih terus memandang lekat wajah manis didepannya. Astaga, mimpi apa dulu ibu namja ini sampai bisa melahirkan anak seindah Yesung?

Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya. Didekatkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Yesung. Nafas Yesung yang teratur menerpa wajahnya. Hangat dan menenangkan. Kedua mata Kyuhyun menatap kelopak sipit yang masih terus setia tertutup.

'Matanya benar-benar indah.'

Kemudian mata caramel itu turun ke hidung mancung milik Yesung.

'Hidung yang bagus. Benar-benar sempurna.'

Selanjutnya mata Kyuhyun menyusuri pipi cubby Yesung.

'Manis, apalagi jika sedang merona.'

Dan terakhir kedua mata itu menambatkan objek tatapannya dibibir Yesung. Bibir tipis yang merah. Membuat seringai diwajah Kyuhyun kembali terukir sempurna. Namja tampan itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, memperhatikan benda kenyal itu.

"Sepertinya sangat nikmat jika dilumat."

DEG~

Didetik berikutnya Yesung tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Pemuda manis itu memang amat sangat peka dalam tidurnya.

Yesung membulatkan matanya saat menyadari seberapa dekat posisi Kyuhyun dengannya saat ini. Dan setelah itu debaran jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Kyuhyun bisa seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"K-kyu-"

"Cepat bangun atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya." Suara itu dingin dan tak bersahabat. Yesung sudah sering diperlakukan begini, sudah enam tahun lebih ia merasakan ini setelah mengenal Kyuhyun. Namun anehnya sampai sekarang Yesung masih belum juga terbiasa, ia masih sering ketakutan berada didekat Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu belum pernah sekalipun baik hati padanya. Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah memberikan senyumnya.

"K-kemana yang lainnya Kyu?" Tanya Yesung terbata-bata. Tubuh manis itu sangat takut bahkan ia lupa bahwa ia masih terbaring disofa dengan Kyuhyun yang masih merunduk didepannya.

"Sudah pulang. Hanya ada kau-" Kyuhyun menatap lekat kedua mata sipit itu. Ia mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Yesung. "-dan aku."

BLUSH~

Pipi Yesung merona sempurna. Bukan, bukan karena ia tahu bahwa diruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua, tapi ia merona akan tindakan Kyuhyun. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena pemuda Cho itu tadi mengecup dengan singkat bibir tipis milik Yesung. Jantung Yesung seakan ingin meloncat keluar. Tadi itu Kyuhyun…..menciumnya?

"Baru pertama kali merasakan ciuman, eoh?" Kyuhyun mendecih. Dari nada suaranya terdengar seperti ejekan.

Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya. Sungguh, ia merasa sakit ketika mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu. Apa maksudnya? Apa Kyuhyun kira ia adalah seorang maniak? Setampan atau semanis apapun Yesung didepan yeoja dan namja, ia sama sekali tak memanfaatkan untuk melakukan tindakan murahan semacam itu.

"Bukankah kau sering tebar pesona dengan semua orang? Ku pikir jangankan berciuman bahkan tubuhmu saja pasti sudah sering dirasakan kan?"

NYUT~

Mata Yesung kini berkaca-kaca. Hatinya seakan dirobek paksa. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengatakan hal sehina itu? Dari makna ucapannya seakan Kyuhyun menganggap bahwa Yesung adalah seorang pelacur murahan. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah bulir air Kristal itu mengalir dari sudut mata Yesung. Namja manis itu langsung bangkit dari sofanya. Mendorong dengan kuat tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi tidak mau beranjak dari hadapannya.

"Berhenti Kyu! Kau pikir aku apa, hah? Sebegitu hinanya kah aku dimatamu Kyu?! Serendah itu kah? Hiks…"

Tanpa pikir panjang Yesung langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian diruangan itu. Kyuhyun menunduk, tubuhnya lemas seketika. Melihat namja manis pujaannya menangis sama saja ia menyayat hatinya sendiri. Ia bodoh. Teramat bodoh sampai terus-menerus membuat namja itu tersakiti.

'Mianhae… Apa aku salah hyung jika aku cemburu padamu?'

.

.

.

.

Langit semakin menggelap. Kota metropolitan itu memang selalu sibuk. Keindahannya tidak pernah pudar dimakan waktu. Tak peduli itu pagi, siang, sore, ataupun malam. Ia tetap indah dan ramai. Namun sayangnya bagi namja manis yang kini tengah termenung ditepi jalan kota sibuk itu tak ubahnya pemakaman yang sunyi dan sepi.

Berulang kali air matanya menetes hingga mata sipit itu semakin tampak sipit karena sejak empat jam yang lalu ia belum juga usai dengan tangisannya. Matanya merah dan bengkak. Itulah hasilnya saat ini. Tubuh mungilnya tampak menggigil karena terpaan angin malam Seoul yang dingin. Bodoh, ia benar-benar bodoh karena tidak tahu sama sekali tentang jadwal grupnya. Ia sama sekali tak membawa kendaraan. Seluruh member, manager, serta staff agensinya sudah tak ada ditempat –kecuali Kyuhyun tentunya-.

"Dongsaengie…. Hyungie…Jebal.. Aku kedinginan." Lirih Yesung sembari terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri tepian jalan. Jika ditanya kenapa ia tak menaiki angkutan umum, maka jawabannya sekali lagi karena kecerobohannya. Tadi ia berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun kan? Dan parahnya ia tak ingat sama sekali dengan barang-barang miliknya yang tertinggal disana. Mau kembali? Oh tidak, Yesung tak ingin sakit dua kali jika harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apa salahku? Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti itu padaku Kyu?" Bayangan tentang kejadian sore tadi kembali berputar. Hatinya hancur berkeping. Ia tak tahu apa penyebab Kyuhyun begitu membencinya seperti ini. Sepengetahuannya ia sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan suatu hal yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun marah, namuan kenyataannnya? Pemuda itu tetap saja memperlakukannya dengan ketus dan dingin.

Langkah Yesung semakin memberat. Kau tahu? Jarak dorm atau apartemen pribadi Yesung dari stasiun tv tadi adalah satu setengah jam –jika ditempuh dengan kendaraan- dan pasalnya kalian tahu sendiri, kali ini Yesung berjalan kaki. Terlebih musim gugur yang dingin, juga tubuhnya yang lelah setelah seharian bekerja membuatnya harus tertatih-tatih menyusuri tepian jalan. Harus memakan waktu berapa lama untuk mencapai tujuannya? Sepertinya cukup rumit juga untuk menghitungnya. Yesung bukan seorang ahli fisika yang bisa dengan mudahnya atau lihainya menghitung jarak dan kecepatan.

"Aku harus kemana?" Otaknya buntu. Kejadian beberapa tahun silam kembali terulang. Yesung lupa jalan pulang ke dorm. Pemuda manis itu memang sedikit aneh. Hal-hal sekecil itu selalu menjadi masalah besar untuknya. Dan untuk apartemen pribadinya? Yesung cukup sayang dengan kedua orang tua serta adik semata wayangnya, ia tak ingin melihat mereka khawatir akan keadaan Yesung saat ini. Lebih baik ia menginap didorm dan menghibur diri bersama dengan seluruh member. Dan sekali lagi, Yesung lupa bahwa semua member saat ini tengah sibuk dengan waktu senggang masing-masing. Ia pasti tak akan menemukan satu batang hidung pun di dorm.

"Hiks…Umma..aku ingin pulang~"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pemuda tampan berkharisma itu sedang kalut. Pikirannya tampak kacau. Kini jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Satu jam yang lalu ia pulang ke dorm, dan yang didapatnya hanya kekosongan. Tak ada seorang pun disana.

Awalnya Kyuhyun memang ingin pulang dan beristirahat. Ia tak peduli meski ia harus sendirian disana. Namun yang membuatnya langsung memutuskan untuk segera keluar adalah pesan dari ponsel namja manis yang tadi sempat ditemukannya –diruang make up- tergeletak bersama dengan beberapa barang pribadi milik namja manis itu.

Disana ada satu pesan dari umma sang namja -yang sengaja Kyuhyun buka- menanyakan tentang keberadaan namja manis itu yang tak kunjung pulang. Mata Kyuhyun seketika membulat. Belum pulang? Dorm kosong dan Yesung juga tidak ada dirumahnya. Dan ingat, semua barang-barang miliknya tertinggal!

'Kau kemana hyung?'

Perasaan cemas menyelimuti hati Kyuhyun. Ia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada hyung tercintanya itu. Ini semua memang salahnya. Jika saja ia tak menyakiti Yesung pasti namja manis itu kini sudah tertidur pulas dirumahnya.

'Kenapa kau bodoh sampai meninggalkan dompet, tas dan ponselmu?!'

Kyuhyun memukul stir kemudinya. Matanya berkali-kali menoleh memperhatikan jalanan samping kanan dan kirinya mencari keberadaan namja itu. Demi apapun dia berani bertaruh nyawa jika sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Yesung itu lemah, dia tidak seperti namja kebanyakan yang sanggup untuk menjaga diri. Namja manis itu terlalu pasrah menghadapi ancaman yang ada didepannya. Yesung memang ringan tangan kepada semua member, namun ringan tangan yang dimaksud hanya sebuah jitakan, pukulan di kepala atau cubitan kecil yang tak terlalu sakit. Mungkin terlalu ringan.

"Aku janji aku akan menjemputmu hyung. Mianhae~"

Kyuhyun mencium layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto namja manis yang tengah tertawa ceria –yang diyakini diambil secara diam-diam olehnya- dan kembali fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

.

.

.

.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah etalase toko kue yang sudah tutup. Matanya sendu menatap jalan raya didepannya. Ia tidak tahu jalan pulang dan sekarang tersesat akibat ulahnya sendiri. Dia itu anak umma yang manja. Sejak kecil ia dan adiknya memang tumbuh dengan perlakuan yang berbeda. Karena Yesung anak pertama, ia diperlakukan dengan sangat baik, kedua orang tuanya selalu memanjakan dan melindunginya –layaknya seorang yeoja- membuat Yesung sedikit tidak mandiri. Lain halnya dengan adik semata wayangnya. Kedua orang tuanya seakan sudah pandai mengurus anak sehingga lebih membebaskan Jongjing –sang adik- untuk melakukan semua hal diluar sana.

Yesung mendudukkan tubuhnya ditangga kecil depan pintu toko. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat lututnya yang tertekuk. Udara diluar sangat dingin. Dan pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya tak cukup untuk menghalangi tusukan demi tusukan udara dingin malam musim gugur.

"Kenapa tak ada yang mencariku? Hiks…"

Yesung menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik lutut. Bulir air mata yang tadi sempat berhenti kini kembali mengalir membasahi pipi cubbynya. Pipi yang sudah memerah karena kedinginan.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyebalkan, hah?" Suara dingin itu membekukan Yesung. Tubuhnya menegang. Telinganya sedang tidak sakit kan? Kenapa ia bisa menjadi salah pendengaran seperti ini?! "Jadi sekarang kau juga tuli?! Hey bodoh cepat bangun!"

DEG!

Tidak, Yesung tidak salah dengar. Dugaannya memang benar. Orang itu, orang itu benar-benar…

"K-kyu?"

Lagi, Kyuhyun kembali menyayat hatinya sendiri. Suara lirih yang menggumamkan namanya itu. Juga mata sipit yang kini tengah memerah karena menangis. Kapan ia tak menyakiti cintanya? Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu hobi membuat Yesung-nya menangis?

"Kenapa kau begitu cengeng?!" Bentak Kyuhyun begitu keras membuat tubuh Yesung semakin bergetar menahan isakan yang sebentar lagi akan lolos.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan kilatan kemarahan yang begitu kentara dari manik matanya. Namja manis itu bangkit dan kini berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berdiri didepannya.

"Kenapa?" Yesung balik bertanya dengan nada mengejek. "Dan kau?! KENAPA KAU SELALU KASAR PADAKU KYU?! APA SALAH KU?!"

Yesung memukul-mukul lemah dada bidang Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu hanya diam. Ia memang salah. Ia tahu itu makanya ia membiarkan Yesung untuk melampiaskan pukulan pada dirinya. Toh, namja manis itu sudah terlalu banyak tersakiti kan?

"Hiks…" Akhirnya isakan itu lolos. Membuat pertahanan Kyuhyun runtuh. Tanpa disadari didekapnya tubuh kecil sang hyung kedalam pelukannya. Tangis Yesung tumpah. Tangan mungilnya meremas dengan kuat baju bagian depan Kyuhyun melampiaskan perih dihatinya. Perih karena harus berulang kali menerima sikap dingin seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Lama-kelamaan Yesung tidak kuat juga.

"Hatiku sakit Kyu~…hiks…" Suara lemah itu teredam didada Kyuhyun. Namun tak juga membuat Kyuhyun tuli untuk mendengarnya dengan jarak mereka yang sedekat ini. Pemuda Cho itu mengangguk kecil. Ia tahu, ia sadar betul bagaimana perasaan Yesung menghadapi sikapnya selama ini.

Namun disatu sisi Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sekali lagi ia terjebak akan pikirannya sejauh ini. Ia begitu takut Yesung akan menjaga jarak dengannya jika ia sampai keceplosan menyatakan perasaannya pada namja manis yang ada dipelukannya saat ini. Ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi, biarlah ia sesak sendiri menahan perasaannya yang kian lama kian membuncah dan menyakitkan tapi dengan imbalan ia akan tetap terus melihat Yesung berada didekatnya.

Selama beberapa saat mereka masih larut dalam kesunyian. Kyuhyun masih setia memeluk Yesung dengan Yesung yang masih terus menangis didalam dada Kyuhyun. Baju pemuda Cho itu basah karena tumpahan air mata Yesung. Ia tidak peduli, mati tenggelam oleh air mata pun ia mau asalkan itu air mata namja pujaannya.

"Ku antar kau pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun datar seraya merenggangkan pelukannya. Yesung kebingungan. Matanya mengerjap menatap Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menawarkan diri.

"Semua barang-barangku hilang. Aku kacau. Aku ingin menginap didorm saja." Yesung menunduk lemah. Ia sudah lupa akan amarahnya pada Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu.

"Semua barang-barangmu ada padaku."

"Ne?"

"Jangan membuang waktuku. Cepat masuk ke mobil."

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih mematung. Pemuda Cho itu sudah masuk kedalam mobil terlebih dahulu, Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. Ada padanya? Kenapa bisa?

Namun pemuda manis itu tak ambil pusing. Tubuhnya sudah kelewat lelah, ia ingin cepat pulang dan beristirahat. Tak ada waktu untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut kepada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Kyuhyun telah sampai diarea parkir. Sepanjang perjalannan tadi Yesung terus-terusan memohon padanya agar tidak memulangkan ke orang tuanya. Sampai akhirnya namja kelewat manis itu kelelahan dan tertidur pulas didalam mobil.

Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping memperhatikan Yesung yang terlelap. Secara spontan tangan kekarnya terangkat untuk menyingkirkan helaian poni Yesung yang terjuntai menutupi mata namja manis itu. Senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya. Namun sangat disayangkan Yesung tak melihatnya.

'Maafkan aku. Kau pasti lelah menghadapiku.'

Dan didetik berikutnya sebuah ciuman lembut menyapu bibir tipis milik Yesung. Kyuhyun tak ingin Yesung-nya terusik dengan kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya. Sebisa mungkin gerakannya dibuat sedemikian lembut dan pelan.

'Kau tahu hyung? Waktu kau masih tinggal didorm. Aku selalu menciummu seperti ini setiap malam.' Kyuhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk mengulum bibir bawah Yesung. Sementara jari-jari tangannya mengusap lembut pipi cubby Yesung. Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui dialah orang pertama yang mencuri ciuman pertama Yesung dan yang masih terus setia merasakan bibir tipis itu hingga kini.

'Kapan kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya hyung? Aku mencintaimu~'

Dan cumbuan itu terus berlanjut. Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin melampiaskan segala perasaannya yang sudah berada dipuncak. Selama Yesung tidak sadarkan diri, selama itu pula ia akan terus mencium namja manis itu.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini semua member berkumpul dimeja makan. Tidak semuanya juga, karena Siwon, Heechul, dan Eunhyuk sudah tidak tinggal didorm. Harusnya ditambah dengan Yesung, namun mengingat namja manis itu semalam menginap, jadi secara otomatis ia ikut bergabung dalam kegiatan sarapan pagi Super Junior.

"Kau pulang bersama Kyuhyun semalam Yesungie?" Leeteuk membuka mulutnya mengutarakan rasa penasaran terhadap dongsaeng kesayangannya yang mendadak –sedikit- lebih akrab dengan maknae Super Junior yang kelewat ketus.

"Dia hilang semalam. Apa salah jika aku menemukan dijalan dan membawanya pulang? Kau pasti akan mengutukku kan jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya dan membiarkannya begitu saja?" Kyuhyun membalas datar sembari menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Yak! Sesama member memang harus saling melindungi!" Leeteuk merasa terpancing oleh ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Cih, namja lemah itu memang selalu menyusahkan. Aku heran, kenapa banyak sekali yang menyayanginya." Semua yang ada diruangan itu menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun. Namun bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya jika hanya ditatap seperti itu akan ketakutan. Dengan santainya namja tampan itu bangkit dan berlalu.

"Bicara apa kau Cho Kyuhyun?!" Bentak Kangin tak kalah emosi.

"Aku pergi!" Teriaknya dari depan pintu dan tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup.

Yesung menunduk, dugaannya yang mengira Kyuhyun akan berubah setelah kejadian semalam ternyata salah. Kyuhyun justru semakin ketus padanya. Bahkan makanan namja tampan itu masih tersisa banyak yang menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun baru sedikit menyantapnya.

"Sabar, ne? Jangan kau pikirkan ucapan namja gila itu." Leeteuk yang duduk diseberang Yesung langsung bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Yesung dari belakang. Ia tak ingin dongsaeng kesayangannya bersedih karena menghadapi sikap maknae sialan yang selalu memancing emosinya.

"Ne hyung. Aku tahu Kyuhyun itu orang baik. Hanya saja aku belum tahu apa yang menyebabkan sikapnya terus-menerus seperti itu padaku." Ucap Yesung sembari tersenyum. Senyum yang penuh dengan luka dan kesedihan.

Semuanya menghela nafas, selalu seperti ini. Yesung selalu bersikap sabar menghadapi Kyuhyun. Apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan ia tidak pernah mau membalasnya. Sesakit apapun itu.

'Lalu apa artinya ciumanmu semalam Kyu?' Lirih namja manis itu dalam hati.

**TBC or END?**

**Review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Don't Lie chapter 2

Author : KyusungFanfict

Rating : T

Cast : Kyusung / Yekyu , Kyuhyun x Yesung

Genre : Romance

PS : I need many active readers. Don't copy paste or plagiarism.

.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

.

Hari ini satu persatu member berkemas-kemas untuk liburan. Semuanya sibuk dengan berbagai keperluan yang akan dibawanya. Berbeda dengan Yesung yang duduk dengan tenang disofa ruang tengah memperhatikan semua teman-temannya yang berlalu lalang kesana-kemari. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum melihat tingkah heboh sang kawan.

"Sungie~ya, kau tidak liburan? Kenapa masih disini? Apa orang tuamu tidak mencarimu?" Kangin yang sudah selesai langsung menghampiri Yesung dan menemani namja manis itu duduk disofa.

"Aniy, aku mau menghabiskan liburanku disini. Aku rindu dengan dorm." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum imut. Demi Tuhan, Kangin begitu sayang pada namja cantik didepannya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Kyuhyun selalu bersikap kasar pada namja ini. Memang apa kesalahannya?

"Kau yakin?"

Kangin penasaran.

"Ne."

Yesung mengangguk mantap. Baiklah, kalau namja manis didepannya sudah keras kepala ia akan tetap kekeh pada keinginannya dan sulit untuk dilarang.

"Yasudah, satu jam lagi kami semua akan berangkat."

"Ne? Memangnya liburan kalian sama?"

"Aniy, hanya saja kami ingin berangkat ke bandara bersama-sama. Kau mau ikut mengantar kami?"

"Aniya! Aku dirumah saja. Mianhae. Semoga liburan kalian menyenangkan!" Ucap Yesung semangat yang dibalas dengan Kangin yang mengacak rambutnya gemas. Pria didepannya mungkin lebih pantas menjadi adiknya. Sepertinya.

.

_Kyusung_

.

Dorm Super Junior yang sepi itu terlihat gaduh dan ramai. Apalagi kalau bukan ulah Kim Yesung. Ingat kan kalau dia hanya seorang diri?

Namja sipit itu kini tengah asik menonton film-film koleksinya. Berbagai cemilan yang dibelinya kini berserakan diatas meja dan beberapa remah-remahnya mengotori sofa dan karpet dibawahnya. Namja manis itu membulatkan matanya ketika adegan horor tengah berlangsung. Seketika matanya memejam rapat saking takutnya.

"Padahal aku menonton disiang hari, tapi kenapa masih takut juga." Gumamnya seraya fokus kembali ke layar tv. Adegan horor tadi sudah lewat. Kini berganti dengan adegan dialog antar pemain utama. Tubuhnya menenang.

Pemuda manis itu larut dalam kegiatannya sampai-sampai tak menyadari ada seseorang yang kini telah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Sosok itu tersenyum tipis, melihat Yesung yang seperti ini benar-benar layak seperti anak kecil yang tengah asik menonton film kartun kesukaannya.

"Pintar sekali kau mengotori dorm setelah para penghuninya tidak ada."

Suara bass menggema.

Tubuh Yesung menegang. Suara itu begitu tegas, ia sudah tahu tanpa perlu memutar tulang lehernya hanya untuk menoleh kebelakang. Sosok yang paling ditakutinya. Ah bahkan mungkin Kyuhyun jauh lebih menakutkan ketimbang adegan horor tadi.

"A-aku.."

Mendadak tenggorokannya tercekat. Belum sempat melanjutkan suara lain sudah memotongnya.

"Cepat bersihkan. Aku ingin melihat dorm ini bersih setelah aku pergi mandi-" Kyuhyun berbalik. Hendak masuk kedalam kamar, sebelum "-Jika belum bersih juga, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyeretmu keluar." Ancaman dengan penuh penekanan. Membuat Yesung berkali-kali harus meneguk ludahnya takut. Takut? Ya, pemuda bermarga Kim itu begitu takut pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang belum pernah melukai fisiknya, namun pemuda tampan itu selalu berhasil menusuk dan merobek hatinya hanya dengan perkataan yang sadis dan ketus. Lebih menyayat ketimbang belati.

Di detik berikutnya Yesung mendengar suara derap langkah kaki Kyuhyun semakin menjauh. Pemuda tampan itu pasti sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya dan pergi mandi. Tak ingin membuang waktu Yesung langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan tergesa-gesa ia membereskan dorm secepat kilat.

Hanya perlu satu jam untuk menyelesaikannya. Dorm Super Junior memang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup melelahkan untuk membersihkannya mengingat seluruh penghuninya adalah orang yang super jorok dan ya, pemalas.

Nafas Yesung terengah-engah. Tangan kiri namja mungil itu menggenggam sapu dan tangannya yang lain kini tengah sibuk menyeka keringatnya yang mengucur deras. Yesung terduduk lemas diatas lantai. Bajunya basah karena sudah tak sanggup untuk menyerap keringat. Demi apapun Yesung belum pernah bersih-bersih seperti ini. Ini terlalu melelahkan.

"Kerja bagus."

Suara lain menginterupsi.

Yesung mendongak menatap orang yang kini tengah berdiri didepannya. "Bangunlah, kau terlihat semakin bodoh dengan tatapan seperti itu." Kalimat hinaan meluncur. Yesung diam. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Membalas? Oh ayolah, nyawanya tidak semurah itu untuk diserahkan pada Kyuhyun. Terlalu beresiko melawan sang raja iblis.

Namja tampan itu berlalu dan melangkah kearah dapur, seketika sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Boleh aku menghabiskan hari liburku disini Kyu?"

Yesung menunduk, ia sangat takut dengan jawaban yang akan Kyuhyun berikan. Ya walaupun dorm ini memang bukan milik Kyuhyun, akan tetapi pada kenyataannya Yesung memang sudah tidak tinggal disana. Hak miliknya sedikit berkurang kan?

Lama, pemuda tampan itu belum juga menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Membuat si cantik semakin takut akan reaksi yang akan ia dapatkan sebentar lagi.

Namun ternyata,

"Boleh."

Satu kata ajaib itu membuat Yesung tercengang. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Telinganya tidak rusak kan sehingga membuatnya salah mengartikan suara? Sampai akhirnya kembali nafasnya tercekat,

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

Oh tidak, apalagi? Kenapa semua yang pemuda tampan itu lakukan tidak pernah membuatnya tenang? Kyuhyun tidak sedang mempermainkannya, kan? Apa embel-embel Super Junior dibelakang namanya tidak cukup untuk membuat kartu masuk dorm ini? Dia punya andil juga kan? Kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap berkuasa seperti ini?

"A-apa?"

Yesung mengalah. Sampai,

"Kau harus menjadi pesuruhku."

"M-mwo?"

Yesung membeku. Pesuruh? Pembantu? Budak? Ah, apalah kosa kata itu yang jelas arti dari hal itu sangat-sangat tidak berprikemanusiaan. Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadikannya pesuruh? Hutang apa ia sampai Kyuhyun melakukan itu?

"Aku tidak memaksamu. Tapi silahkan kau pergi dari sini. Dan ingat…" Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya menatap tajam kedua manik mata Yesung. "…Jangan pernah berharap aku akan bersikap baik padamu. Mungkin setelah kau pergi dari sini kebencianku akan semakin menjadi padamu."

DEG!

Kenapa? Kenapa ancaman Kyuhyun seperti itu?

Tatapan mata sipit itu berubah nanar.

Pemuda manis itu menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat. Ini semua demi Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin pemuda tampan itu semakin membencinya. Sudah cukup ia dimusuhi bertahun-tahun oleh Kyuhyun. Sampai sebuah keputusan, "Aku…

…..Bersedia Kyu…"

Yesung menunduk, bulir air mata jatuh menetes, dan sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak tahu itu. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir dibibir namja tampan itu dibelakang Yesung. Sungguh hatinya senang bukan kepalang. Ia akan menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan sang pujaan hati untuk beberapa hari kedapan sampai seluruh member pulang. Apalagi yang membuatnya senang selain itu?

'Aku hanya ingin berduaan denganmu hyung. Bukan maksudku menjadikanmu pesuruh.'

.

_Kyusung_

.

Perpaduan antara suara wajan dan tv menjadi satu. Membentuk melodi yang terdengar aneh. Menambah keriuhan dorm.

Si Tuan tengah duduk manis menikmati waktu sorenya diruang tengah, sementara si upik abu tengah berkutat dengan wajan yang berisi entah apa namanya. Yang menurutnya adalah jjangjamnyeon tetapi, ah sudahlah. Biarkan si manis berkreasi sesuka hati. Yang jelas ini adalah bentuk apresiasinya bagi sang tuang yang telah mengangkatnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kyuhyun menoleh kedapur. Caramelnya menangkap sosok Yesung yang tengah sibuk memasak. Ia mengulum senyum. Sedikit terhibur melihat keadaan Yesung saat ini. Tengah kesulitan memasak untuk makan malamnya. Raut pemuda manis itu cukup lucu juga. Baginya.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Yesung.

"Lama sekali. Kau tahu aku sudah kelaparan?"

Yesung hampir meloncat saking terkejutnya. Inilah sifat buruk Kyuhyun yang selalu mengganggu jantungnya. Pemuda tampan itu sering sekali datang tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan.

Yesung menggeleng kecil. Kembali melanjutkan memasaknya.

"Sebentar lagi Kyu. Matangnya hampir sempurna."

Dan ya, memang hanya tinggal sebentar lagi untuk menunggu makanan itu siap.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri bersiap menunggu hidangan namja pujaannya dimeja makan. Ah, dunia ini memang indah. Ia merasa seperti suami yang tengah dilayani oleh sang istri. Berlebihan? Terserah. Yang jelas dirinya tengah bersorak gembira.

Cukup dengan lamunannya, kini hidung mancung Kyuhyun menyesap aroma sedap masakan. Yesung meletakkan semangkuk jjangjamyeon didepannya.

"Ini Kyu. Cobalah."

Tanpa menjawab disabarnya sepasang sumpit yang tergeletak kaku disamping mangkuk. Disantapnya hasil karya Yesung dengan lahap. Meski tampilan makanan itu tidak begitu menarik tetapi rasanya cukup menjamin. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar menyukainya. Yesung memang pujaannya yang terbaik. Sementara sang namja manis yang awalnya memperhatikan Kyuhyun kini mengalihkan dirinya ke ponsel. Ada panggilan masuk.

"Ne, yoboseo Donghae~ya."

Kyuhyun berhenti. Matanya langsung berkilat tajam menatap Yesung.

"Ah, kau sudah sampai di Jepang?"

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat sumpitnya. Seakan ingin menghancurkan sumpit itu sampai berkeping-keping.

"Ne? Benarkah? Iya, aku juga ingin berlibur kesana bersamamu. Mungkin diliburan lain kali kita bisa pergi berdua. Pasti menyenangkan."

Kepala Kyuhyun terasa panas. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Efek dari kecemburuannya memang mengkhawatirkan. Dan mungkin tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Ya, kau itu harus-"

PRANGG!

Suara pecahan mangkuk menggelegar. Yesung langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya sangar. Seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

Tubuh Yesung mendadak kaku. Bahkan ponselnya dibiarkan terjatuh karena tangannya mendadak sangat lemah hanya untuk menggenggam. Membuat panggilan itu dengan mendadak terputus.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan berdiri didepan Yesung.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?! Masakkanmu benar-benar racun! Tidak berbeda dari sampah!"

Dalihnya. Tangan kekar itu mencengkram lengan Yesung kuat. Sangat keras sampai kulit putih mulus Yesung berubah kemerahan. Yesung tercekat. Benarkah? Ternyata hasilnya gagal?

"K-kyu..a-aku.."

"Sudahlah! Kau memang senang memancing emosiku!"

Kyuhyun menarik kasar Yesung ke kamar mandi. Sulit bagi Yesung untuk memberontak. Pasrah tubuhnya diseret tanpa perasaan oleh pemuda dihadapannya. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa. Semoga Kyuhyun tidak melakukan kekerasan padanya. Belum pernah Kyuhyun menyentuh fisiknya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mengisi air bathup. Diputar handle kran itu hingga penuh membuat airnya mengalir deras mengisi volume bathup. Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit hingga bathup itu terisi penuh.

Tangan bebas Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk Yesung. Dan hal yang paling tidak Yesung duga terjadi. Kyuhyun mendorongnya hingga kepalanya terendam didalam air. Yesung menangis. Ini adalah kekerasan pertama yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Apa hanya karena kesalahan masakan Kyuhyun bisa berbuat setega ini?

Yesung berusaha mengangkat kepalanya namun percuma. Tangan Kyuhyun terlalu kuat menahan tengkuknya.

"Ini hukumanmu! Kau sengaja ingin meracuniku kan tadi?!"

Semakin dalam Kyuhyun mendorong Yesung.

'Sakit Kyu…sakit..'

Rintih namja manis itu dalam hati. Haruskah ia menerima ini? Sebenarnya seberapa besar Kyuhyun membencinya? Apa dosa yang telah is perbuat?

"Rasakan!"

Yesung kehabisan nafas. Air didalam bathup beberapa kali masuk kedalam mulutnya dan tertelan. Tak sedikit juga yang masuk kedalam hidungnya. Wajah Yesung semakin lama semakin memucat. Dan Kyuhyun masih belum menghentikan hukumannya.

Dengan sedikit sisa tenaga Yesung mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun. Hanya sebuah cengkraman ringan. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk sekedar melawan.

Nafasnya semakin memendek. Paru-parunya terasa kosong. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama kesadarannya hilang.

Sementara Kyuhyun tengah terengah. Terlalu sibuk mengatur emosinya. Namuan ia sadar, ada yang aneh pada Yesung. Namja manis itu diam. Tidak ada pergerakan sekecil apapun. Perlahan jari-jarinya merenggang. Melemahkan cengkramannya. Dan kini berganti tubuhnya menegang.

Matanya membulat. Tidak, ia baru tersadar. Ia baru saja menyiksa Yesungnya.

"T-tidak."

Kyuhyun bergumam. Ia menggeleng kuat.

"Y-Yesung."

Ditariknya tubuh itu dan membuat Yesung langsung terperosot jatuh kelantai. Kyuhyun membeku. Ia seakan baru saja tertampar dengan keras. Tubuh dihadapannya tak berdaya. Tak sadarkan diri. Dan ini, ulahnya?

"Y-Yesung..Yesung."

Panggilnya lagi. Kyuhyun terduduk. Diraihnya tubuh lemah itu.

'Apa yang telah aku lakukan?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Setetes cairan kristal meluncur bebas dari manik caramel itu. Ia menyesal. Sangat. Ini semua hasil karyanya, kan?

"Yesung bangun… sadarlah."

Kepanikan melandanya.

Kyuhyun meraih Yesung. Memeluknya. Mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu.

"Maafkan aku… sadarlah, kumohon."

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi pucat Yesung. Memandang wajah manisnya. Air mata namja tampan itu semakin mengalir. Sadar betul dengan kebodohannya. Tetapi ini semua sudah terlanjur. Apalagi yang harus ia sesalkan? Perlukah ia menghukum dirinya sekarang juga? Tidak, tidak sempat jika ia melakukan itu. Yang ia harus lakukan sekarang adalah menolong Yesung. Cepat. Tanpa bisa ditunda.

Sedikit mendapatkan ide, Kyuhyun langsung membaringkan Yesung dilantai. Tangannya mencengkram rahang Yesung membuat mulut kecil miliknya terbuka sedikit. Kyuhyun memang harus melakukannya. Sekarang.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kemudian mencium Yesung. Bukan, lebih tepatnya memberi nafas buatan untuk namja manis itu.

Berulang kali ia melakukannya sampai akhirnya Yesung terbatuk. Air dari dalam mulutnya keluar. Mata sipit itu perlahan membuka. Kyuhyun bahagia. Setidaknya inilah bentuk pertanggung jawabannya. Ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa jika sampai membuat Yesung mati terbunuh.

Manik redup Yesung menemukan wajah Kyuhyun didepannya. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan air matanya menetes. Sakit. Sangat sakit ketika melihat wajah tampan itu ada dihadapannya. Yesung tidak membenci Kyuhyun. Hanya saja ia terlalu kecewa akan sikap Kyuhyun yang terlalu kasar padanya.

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos. Ini memang salahnya.

"K-Kyu…hiks."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Fiuh~

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai.

Lama ya?

Mianhae. Sebenernya kemarin sudah aku selesaikan, tapi entah kenapa itu chapter ga ada feelnya. Langsung deh aku hapus lagi. Dan malam ini aku menulisnya dari awal. Baru.

Sumpah ini keburu-buru sangat. Amat sangat bahkan.

Jika ada typo aku mohon maaf. Jujur deh ini super kilat. Dan jika ada yang tidak jelas aku juga mohon dimaafkan.

Aku bikin ini untuk hadiah tahun baru.

Happy New Year all!

Hope in new year your dream come true!

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini.

Aku cukup hopeless. 2 jam bukan waktu yang baik untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini aku kira. Pasti mengecewakan. Jeongmal mianhae.

Oke, sekali lagi HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Review, ne? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Banyak yang protes minta don't lie dilanjut. Nih sudah dilanjut. Dan sekarang juga aku mau protes. Mana hadiah buat aku?! *pout* Aku kan sudah menjadi anak baik yang penurut. Kalian minta update, aku update. Jadi sekarang aku minta imbalan! Lempar Yemma ke aku! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk~ *kabur*

Umm, saat dichapter dua kemarin pada minta sweet moment kan? Jujur aku bingung kalau langsung ke fluff. Dan dichapter ini mungkin ga akan ada fluff. Tapi ada sedikit pencerahan bagaimana kejelasan konflik Kyusung.

Yosh, selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

.

Pandangan mata sipit itu kosong. Bibir merah mudanya yang biasa berceloteh ceria kini tampak membiru dan bergetar. Seperti tengah merintih. Kulitnya yang putih mulus juga berubah menjadi pucat. Sudah lebih dari setengah hari ia hanya terus terdiam. Duduk ditengah ranjang tanpa melakukan apapun. Seperti manusia yang kehilangan rohnya. Kim Yesung, namja itu benar-benar terkena tekanan batin. Ia terluka parah, dan ini semua adalah hasil dari perbuatan Kyuhyun.

Setiap tarikan nafasnya terasa sangat berat. Ia ingin mati saja. Diperlakukan dengan kasar oleh orang yang disayanginya selama bertahun-tahun sangatlah menyakitkan. Luka dihatinya terus menganga tiap kali dengan sadisnya Kyuhyun menghina, mencaci, dan memakinya. Bahkan sekarang pria itu juga sudah berani melukai fisiknya. Apa dosa yang telah ia perbuat sampai-sampai Kyuhyun begitu tega berbuat seperti ini?

Sementara diluar. Kyuhyun tengah menangis dalam diam. Bersandar pada pintu kamar Yesung yang tertutup. Ingin rasanya ia masuk dan memeluk orang yang dicintainya itu. Tapi ia yakin, Yesung pasti akan bertambah sakit saat melihatnya nanti. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun sadar betul atas kesalahannya. Tindakannya selama ini sudah sangat diluar batas.

"Maafkan aku Yesung. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh mencintaimu."

Bulir bening itu semakin mengalir.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya. Duduk diruang tengah dengan gusar. Ini sudah malam. Dan kondisi Yesung belum juga membaik. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu pasti, karena ia memang belum melihat Yesung setelah namja manis itu kemarin tersadar dari pingsannya. Tapi sungguh, Kyuhyun yakin Yesung pasti sekarang sedang sakit. Sakit hati dan fisiknya. Ia tidak tahu harus apa. Ia benar-benar takut akan memperburuk masalah jika menampakkan dirinya didepan namja manis itu.

Tapi,

Kyuhyun memandang makanan diatas meja depannya. Ini makanan ketiga yang ia pesan hari ini. Dua diantaranya yaitu untuk sarapan pagi dan makan siang sudah lenyap dibuang ke tong sampah karena Kyuhyun tidak berani memberikannya pada Yesung. Dan sekarang waktunya makan malam tiba. Itu berarti seharian ini Yesung belum memakan apapun. Tubuhnya yang sakit pasti akan bertambah parah jika terus dibiarkan seperti ini. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar akan mengutuk dirinya jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yesung-nya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. Mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Kalau tidak dicoba kapan ia akan berhasil? Baiklah, demi kesembuhan Yesung.

Perlahan tubuhnya bangkit. Membawa satu nampan berisi makan, minuman dan beberapa obat. Memulai langkah dengan mantap sampai akhirnya berhenti didepan kamar Yesung.

Lagi-lagi ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

"Bagaimana dengan Yesung nanti?"

Ia menggeleng kuat. Tidak, ini sudah ditengah jalan. Mana mungkin ia mundur lagi. Yesung butuh pertolongan sekarang. Jika hanya mementingkan egonya, sama saja ia membunuh Yesung secara perlahan. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Niatnya sudah mantap.

Dengan perlahan tangannya memutar kenop pintu berwarna coklat didepannya.

Dan baru saja akan melangkah masuk, kaki Kyuhyun mendadak kaku. Manik caramelnya menangkap sosok yang tengah meringkuk dipojok ruangan. Sosok itu memeluk kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan namun dengan pandangan kosong. Sementara dengan jelas Kyuhyun bisa melihat bekas aliran air mata dipipinya.

Sakit.

Sungguh luar biasa rasa sakitnya.

Inikah yang ia mau selama ini? Tentu saja tidak. Dia memang sangat bodoh, tidak pernah berpikir dua kali saat bertindak. Dan akhirnya memang hanya penyesalan yang ia dapatkan. Tapi sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menginginkan Yesung seperti ini.

Dengan pelan ia memulai langkahnya. Mendekati Yesung.

Sadar kalau ada seseorang yang menghampirinya, Yesung pun melepas lamunannya. Kepalanya diangkat perlahan dan betapa ia harus merasakan trauma itu sekali lagi. Trauma saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun ada didepannya. Semuanya berputar. Kejadian selama enam tahun ini berlalu lalang dipikirannya. Dan akhirnya ia terisak kecil. Tidak sanggup mengingat apa saja yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Sikap kasar, dingin dan ketus Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat menyiksa.

Kyuhyun tersayat. Hati Yesung sudah terluka terlalu dalam.

Ia berjongkok didepan Yesung. Hatinya hancur melihat sosok manis yang selama ini dicintainya berubah menjadi sangat rapuh. Tidak ada lagi Yesung yang cerewet dan ceria. Tidak ada lagi tawa jenaka. Tidak ada lagi senyum cantik yang membuat mata sipitnya melengkung dengan indah. Yang ada hanya sosok Yesung yang malang dan lemah. Yesung yang hanya terus terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Juga Yesung yang hanya bisa terus menangis.

"Yesung-"

"J-jangan K-kyu… hiks… s-sakit.."

Kyuhyun merasa ditampar sangat keras. Bahkan hanya dengan memanggil namanya Yesung sudah ketakutan seperti ini. Ya Tuhan, bisakah semuanya kembali? Bisakah ia meraih Yesungnya yang seperti dulu?

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun bangun lebih awal. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur. Sama sekali tidak tenang. Terus memikirkan keadaan Yesung yang berubah drastis. Kondisinya semakin menurun. Bahkan ketika namja manis itu tertidur ia sempat mengigau dan merancaukan nama Kyuhyun sembari menangis. Apa di alam mimpi Yesung juga tersakiti? Sebegitu besarnyakah rasa trauma namja manis itu?

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Yesung. Mendapati lagi-lagi tubuh manis itu meringkuk dipojok ruangan. Hidupnya seakan berubah. Suara baritone yang merdu kini sudah berganti menjadi isak tangis yang pilu. Kapan Yesung akan seperti dulu?

"Yesung."

Panggil Kyuhyun. Seketika tubuh mungil itu menegang. Dengan penuh ketakutan ia menatap Kyuhyun. Menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. Hati Kyuhyun mencelos. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa sekarang Yesung memandangnya. Orang yang dicintainya seperti kehilangan jiwa.

"K-Kyu.."

"Kau harus sarapan sekarang."

Ujar Kyuhyun datar seraya meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi makanan diatas ranjang. Yesung ketakutan. Sangat takut berhadapan dengan orang yang selama ini ia anggap membencinya. Dipikirannya selalu terekam bahwa Kyuhyun tidak suka padanya dan akan terus menyakiti.

"A-aku tidak mau."

Yesung membuang wajah. Tidak ingin menatap Kyuhyun barang sedikit pun. Hanya sudah terlalu sakit. Ia tidak ingin menambahnya lebih parah. Dan berada didekat Kyuhyun seperti ini sungguh sangat menyiksanya.

"Cepat makan."

Lagi, perintahnya lebih dingin.

"Tidak Kyu, aku tidak mau."

Bantahnya. Suara Yesung terdengar lebih lirih.

"Kau!-" Entah sadar atau tidak tangan Kyuhyun melayang. Menampar pipi pucat Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu terhuyung. Lagi, luka dihatinya bertambah menganga. Haruskah ia diperlakukan seperti ini? Disakiti terus menerus tanpa tahu kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat. "Jangan membuatku marah! Kau sedang sakit bodoh! Kau ingin cepat mati, hah?!"

Air mata Yesung mengalir. Kenapa? Kenapa Kyuhyun harus membentaknya? Tidak bisakah sekali saja ia mendapatkan kelembutan dari namja tampan itu? Hanya sekali saja. Sebagai pengobat lukanya.

"Hiks."

Isaknya keras. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk menulikan telinganya dari suara tangis Yesung. Ia tidak akan pernah tahan dengan ini. Tidak kuat jika harus melihat namja yang dicintainya mengalirkan air mata. Apalagi air mata itu keluar karena dirinya.

"Aku benar-benar muak denganmu!"

Kyuhyun menyerah. Meninggalkan Yesung sendirian diruangan itu. Kyuhyun bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin mendekap Yesung dan mengatakan perasaannya. Tapi entahlah. Semuanya terasa berat. Cinta sesama namja itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Baginya.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Changmin meletakkan segelas coklat hangat untuk Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya memang selalu berkunjung. Entah untuk mengajaknya bermain atau untuk melepas penat. Tapi kali ini Changmin cukup mudah untuk menebak. Yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun pada Yesung hanya dirinya. Dan ia yakin kondisi Kyuhyun dengan orang yang dicintainya sedang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Ada apa lagi Kyu? Kau menyakiti Yesung hyung lagi?"

Changmin membuka suara. Memandang Kyuhyun yang terus menunduk.

"Lebih parah dari itu."

Sendunya.

"Kenapa? Ceritakan padaku."

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Haruskah ia menceritakan semuanya pada Changmin? Apa reaksi sahabatnya itu kalau mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Yesung? Namja jangkung itu pasti akan dengan enteng menghajarnya. Bagaimanapun sikapnya memang sudah keterlaluan.

"Aku sudah membuat Yesung mengalami gangguan psikis."

Changmin beku. Ya Tuhan, benarkah orang jahat didepannya ini adalah sahabatnya?

"Apa kau puas dengan kebodohanmu ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja aku juga tersiksa melihatnya seperti ini!"

"Tapi ini kan yang kau mau? Bahkan lebih parah dari ketakutanmu jauh dari Yesung hyung." Kyuhyun semakin menunduk. Changmin benar, ini lebih parah dari rasa takut yang selama ini menghantuinya jika Yesung akan menjauh saat tahu bagaimana perasaanya. "Kau mungkin akan kehilangannya Cho Kyuhyun."

DEG!

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tidak, ia bisa gila jika sampai kehilangan Yesung.

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Temui Yesung hyung dan meminta maaf padanya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat Kyu."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun memasuki dorm. Karena kalut ia sampai meninggalkan namja manis itu sendirian dan pergi kerumah Changmin.

Nafas Kyuhyun memburu ketika sampai diruang tengah. Ruangan itu porak poranda. Beberapa barang pecah beling hancur berantakan. Bahkan ia harus berhati-hati saat berjalan. Ada apa ini? Siapa yang telah melakukan ini semua?

"ARRGHH!"

PRANG!

Kyuhyun tercekat. Suara itu milik Yesung. Dan ia yakin betul kalau suaranya berasal dari arah dapur. Apa yang sedang Yesung lakukan? Tidak, jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Ia berlari.

Berhenti dibibir pintu. Memandang Yesung yang tengah mengamuk membanting seluruh barang didekatnya. Apa efek sakit hati namja manis itu sampai sebesar ini? Sebegitu tersiksanya kah Yesung?

"Yesung."

Panggil Kyuhyun. Jujur, ini adalah nada terlembut yang pernah Kyuhyun berikan pada Yesungnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Begitu teganya membuat orang yang dicintainya terluka dan sakit. Menorehkan kenangan buruk yang mungkin hingga kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa Yesung lupakan.

Yesung menoleh. Menatap nanar Kyuhyun yang tak jauh dari hadapannya. Lelaki itu. Orang yang selalu berhasil merobek hatinya.

Ia kembali terisak.

"Yesung. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Perlahan namja tampan itu melangkah. Berusaha untuk mendekati Yesung.

"Puas Kyu? Puaskah kau yang telah membuatku seperti ini?" Yesung tersenyum miris. "Apa salahku Kyu? Kenapa kau selalu bersikap kasar padaku?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tertunduk. Benar, Yesung tidak bersalah sama sekali.

"Kau pikir aku tidak sakit menerima perlakuanmu selama ini? Kau acuhkan, kau hina, kau caci. Dosa apa yang telah aku perbuat?" Air mata Yesung semakin deras. Tangannya meraih pisau. "Kau muak padaku? Kau benci padaku Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Yesung dengan sedih.

"Yesung ku mohon. Letakkan pisau itu."

"Benar kan kau benci padaku? Kau ingin aku pergi dari dunia ini?"

"Kau bicara apa? Cepat jauh kan pisau itu!"

"Kau senang kan jika aku mati?" Yesung mengarahkan ujung pisau ke pergelangan tangannya. "Untuk apa aku hidup saat orang yang aku cintai membenciku dan menyakitiku. Aku lelah Kyu. Aku lelah menunggumu."

Kyuhyun memantung, benarkah? Benarkah Yesung mencintainya? Dia benar-benar orang paling bodoh dan brengsek yang telah membuat orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya tersakiti.

"Yesung aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Ku mohon letakkan pisau itu."

"Untuk apa? Sudah cukup Kyu. Sudah cukup hatiku hancur. Sudah cukup kau menyiksaku lebih dari ini. Lebih baik aku mati. Daripada harus kau sakiti terus menerus. Aku juga ingin merasakan cinta darimu Kyu, bukan luka seperti ini." Yesung menggerakkan pisau itu dengan cepat, menyayat nadinya. Begitu dalam. "Arghh."

"Yesung!"

Kyuhyun berlari menerjang tubuh mungil itu. Namun dengan gesit Yesung menyayat nadinya yang lain. Membuat darah mengucur deras dari kedua pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hah, chapter ini selesai juga akhirnya.

Gimana? Suka? Atau mau muntah? Kkkkkkkkkkkk~

Pasti kurang panjang? Atau kurang sadis nyiksa Yemma-nya?

Yesung eomma tuh selalu tersiksa ya kalau di FF. Kkkkkkk~ XD Tapi ga tahu kenapa aku suka banget melihatnya seperti itu. XP~! Apalagi abis tersiksa terus bahagia. Uhh, khas banget deh emang nasib eomma. XD

Ih, ga tahu nih kenapa aku jadi ngelantur gini bikin FF. Otak lagi ga sinkron dengan tangan. Mau ngetik apa jadinya apa. Kkkkkkkkkk~ Sumpah, ga kepikiran banget bikin adegan kayak gitu. X(

Oke, skip.

Oh iya, selama ini kan kita jarang berinteraksi ya. Kalau di FFn aku cuma bisa baca review kalian tanpa balas satu per satu. Karna jujur aku sendiri bingung gimana cara balasnya. Kkkkkkkkkk~ *timpuk* Dan sekarang aku mau membalas, terima kasih untuk segala dukungan kalian yang sudah menerima dan menyukai FF aku. Tanpa suara kalian aku ga mungkin bisa terus berkarya seperti ini.

Aku bisa update lebih cepat juga atas dasar suara kalian. Pokoknya kalian itu semangatku! XD~!

Yosh, sepertinya cukup untuk cuap-cuapnya.

Seperti biasa, demi kelanjutan FF. Aku butuh komentar kalian untuk ini.

Kamsahamnida~!

You're all my beloved chingu.

PAI PAI~!

*deep bow*


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Chinese New Year.. FF ini sebagai ngapao dari Xie.. Semoga di imlek ini kita mendapatkan kemakmuran dan kebahagiaan.. Xie sangat bersyukur atas support kalian yang selama ini masih tidak bosan untuk membaca FF Xie.. Meskipun kemarin ada masalah yang menimpa Xie, tapi itu cobaan… Xie sudah merelakannya.. Xie harap setelah ini hanya ada kedamaian… Flamer dan Hacker Xie ga marah, hanya kecewa.. Tapi itu sudah berlalu… Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian..

Gong Xi Fa Cai All~!

Ayo mampir ke rumah Xie, banyak dodol china dirumahku.. Kkkkkkkk~

Yosh,

selamat menikmati~

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Kematian itu memang menyeramkan. Mungkin. Apalagi jika kita yang harus ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kita sayangi. Tak pernah terlintas sedikit pun hal itu terjadi. Terlalu menakutkan. Tidak siap untuk menjalaninya. Tapi jika takdir sudah menuliskan, tidak ada satu hal pun yang mampu kita lakukan. Berikut juga Kyuhyun.

Tangisnya pecah. Figurnya yang selama ini dikenal dingin dan angkuh runtuh. Tepat didepan sebuah gundukan makam. Ia lemah. Menangisi penyesalannya selama ini. Begitu bodoh. Begitu sinting hingga membuat orang yang dicintainya pergi untuk selama-lamanya, tanpa pernah ia bahagiakan sedikitpun. Kim Yesung, jasadnya kini terbujur kaku didalam gundukan itu.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

"ARRGHH!"

Guyuran air dingin tak juga membuat hatinya menenang. Cho Kyuhyun kini kacau. Hancur. Keadaannya berbanding terbalik dengan kharismanya yang dulu. Ini semua memang karena Yesung. Karena penyesalannya yang begitu dalam. Sesal karena siksaannya selama pada namja manis itu.

"Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati?" Air matanya turun deras bersama air. Wajah itu benar-benar pilu. Matanya membengkak begitu tersayat. Pedih. Kepergian cintanya sungguh bukan hal yang diinginkan. Dan mungkin beribu kata maaf juga tidak bisa membayar kesalahannya selama ini. Yesung begitu tersakiti. Terluka terlalu dalam atas kebodohannya. Kyuhyun bukan berlebihan. Ia hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Bagaimana pun keras pribadinya Kyuhyun hanyalah manusia biasa. Ada kelemahan yang dimilikinya. Yaitu Yesung.

"Kau boleh memukulku. Kau boleh memakiku tapi jangan tinggalkan aku." Kyuhyun meremas dadanya. Terlalu sesak. Bahkan untuk bernafas pun rasanya sulit. Ia sudah kehilangan oksigennya. Udara yang selama ini menunjang hidupnya. Yesung tidak akan pernah kembali. Lalu apa Kyuhyun akan tetap bertahan hidup tanpa bisa bernafas?

"Kau harus tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu…"

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan. Sudah jelas, keadaan Kyuhyun tidak baik-baik saja. Dan pria itu nekat membawa mobilnya. Kyuhyun bukanlah orang baik dalam berkendaraan disaat keadaan yang kacau. Tapi siapa yang bisa mencegah?

"Aku harus menjemputmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Tetap mengemudi dalam kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Beruntung jalanan Seoul malam ini terbilang sepi. Hujan deras tengah mengguyur kota itu. Dan mungkin inilah yang menjadi alasan orang-orang malas untuk keluar.

"Kau menungguku disana kan Yesung? Bersabarlah, aku akan segera sampai."

Kyuhyun mencium layar ponselnya. Foto Yesung yang selalu terpasang indah disana. Kenangan akan Yesung yang menghilang dulu kembali hadir. Saat namja manis itu pergi karenanya. Karena hinaannya yang menyakitkan.

Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya didepan sebuah etalase toko. Ia berlari keluar. Menghampiri tangga kecil yang dulu menjadi tempat namja manis itu bernaung karena tersesat. Hingga akhirnya manik Kyuhyun hanya menangkap kekosongan. Tubuhnya jatuh bersimpuh diguyur hujan. Ia sudah gila. Segala kenangan akan Yesung tidak bisa lepas sedikit pun dari pikirannya.

"Kau kemana? Kenapa tidak menungguku?"

Dan tangisnya lagi-lagi pecah.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong genangan air sungai didepannya. Semalaman ia tidak pulang. Hanya terus mengitari Seoul untuk mencari Yesungnya. Orang yang jelas-jelas tidak akan pernah bisa ia temukan dalam keadaan hidup. Tapi seakan sudah tidak waras Kyuhyun melupakan kematian cintanya itu. Baginya Yesung tetap hidup. Sampai kapanpun. Akan tetap terus bersamanya.

"Hari ini cukup indah Yesung, kau ingin menghabiskan liburan bersamaku kan?" Kyuhyun bergumam entah pada siapa. Dimaniknya ada sosok Yesung yang tengah tersenyum. Sampai akhirnya bayangan itu menghilang. Tak berbekas. Dan Kyuhyun merasakan dunianya sunyi. Terlalu sepi.

"Yesung."

Panggilnya. Ia menoleh. Pandangannya mengitari tempat itu. Hanya ada ia seorang. Ini masih terlalu pagi. Bahkan matahari belum menampakkan senyumnya. Tapi sungguh, ia benar-benar melihat Yesung tadi. Sosok indah yang selama ini mengisi hatinya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak sadar bahwa semuanya…

….halusinasi.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Keadaan Kyuhyun tidak lebih kacau dari hatinya. Saat ia menyadari bahwa Yesung benar-benar sudah tidak ada didunia ini. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyampaikan perasaannya. Tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki Yesung seperti impiannya dulu.

"Ku mohon, jangan hukum aku seperti ini Yesung."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya. Keadaan kamarnya benar-benar hancur. Serpihan kaca berserakan dimana-mana. Ia tidak peduli. Dipikirannya hanya Yesung kembali atau ia akan tetap terus seperti ini. Ia hanya butuh Yesung. Cintanya yang dulu dengan tega ia sakiti.

"Aku mencintaimu!" Kyuhyun menghantam cermin didepannya dalam satu pukulan menghasilkan tangannya penuh dengan luka sobekan dan pecahan kaca yang menancap. Ia kembali menangis. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir sejak kepergian namja manis itu.

Isaknya memenuhi ruangan. Tidak ada yang tahu ini. Kyuhyun harus rela tenggelam dalam kesedihannya seorang diri.

"Haruskah aku membunuh diriku sendiri?" Pandangan Kyuhyun menerawang jauh. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat berusaha untuk menahan diri. "Apa kita akan bersama jika aku mati?"

Dan lagi-lagi hanya ada tangisan dari ujung penyesalannya.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Pagi ini mentari menyusup masuk kedalam jendela kamar Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu cukup terusik. Membuatnya terbangun. Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya hanya ada rasa sesak yang ia terima. Bagaimanapun harinya tidak akan pernah lagi indah. Tidak ada sosok Yesung disisinya. Hidupnya seakan sudah berakhir. Tapi sayangnya sang malaikat tidak juga mencabut nyawa. Hanya menyisakan ia yang tergantung dalam kesakitannya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu Yesung. Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun tertunduk. Bulir bening menetes dari manik caramelnya. Sampai,

"Kyu.."

Tidak.

Telinga Kyuhyun tidak cukup tuli untuk mendengar suara merdu itu. Ini terlalu jelas.

"Kyuhyunie."

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Dan ia sungguh terkejut mendapati sosok indah cintanya tengah tersenyum manis. Sosok Yesung berjubah putih. Demi apapun Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat Yesung secantik ini. Sampai tidak sadar air matanya mengalir dengan deras.

"Y-Yesung?"

"Ne, ini aku."

Yesung bersimpuh didepan Kyuhyun. Mengusap aliran air mata namja tampan itu, membuat Kyuhyun beku. Sentuhan Yesung terasa begitu dingin, tetapi cukup membuat hatinya menghangat. Bahkan Kyuhyun merasakan luka dihatinya sedikit demi sedikit menutup.

"Ku mohon jangan pergi dariku."

Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang Yesung. Membuat tubuh mungil itu menempel dengan tubuhnya. Senyum Yesung memudar. Perlahan merenggangkan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama Kyu." Yesung membelai pipi Kyuhyun. Menuai isakan pemuda tampan itu. Kyuhyun sudah tidak peduli jika Yesung menganggapnya lemah. Karena memang seperti keadaannya. Ia terluka. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa terima Yesung menghilang dari hidupnya.

"Yesung, sungguh.. Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun menarik Yesung berusaha untuk menciumnya. Tapi entah bagaimana Yesung mampu menghidar. Menjauhi Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin.

"Ku mohon beri aku satu kesempatan."

Suara bass itu berubah lirih. Kyuhyun terlalu lelah menghadapi keadaannya. Sebegitu sulitnya kah untuk bersatu dengan Yesung? Ini kah karma yang harus ia jalani? Tapi sampai kapan? Dia hanya menginginkan Yesung. Cukup.

"Lupakan aku Kyu. Hapus seluruh perasaanmu padaku."

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat.

Tidak!

Yesung sudah gila menyuruhnya untuk menghilangkan segala rasa cintanya. Sampai kapan pun perasaan Kyuhyun akan tetap sama. Hatinya hanya untuk Kim Yesung. Cinta pertamanya. Orang yang berhasil memenuhi hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Tidak akan Yesung."

"Kyu.."

"Sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah!"

"Kyuhyunie.."

"Tidak Yesung! TIDAK!"

.

.

Kyuhyun langsung tersadar.

Peluh mengucur deras membanjiri wajahnya. Apa yang baru saja ia alami? Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Dan seketika sebuah friksi hangat menyelubungi genggamannya.

Tangan.

Tangan mungil yang terbalut kassa putih dipergelangannya.

Bulir kristal Kyuhyun menetes.

"Aku bermimpi." Gumamnya sembari tersenyum pilu. Dikecupnya punggung tangan mungil itu penuh sayang. Melihat sosok Yesung yang terbujur lemas diranjang rumah sakit sejak sore. Dan belum sadarkan diri hingga dini hari. "Aku bermimpi kehilanganmu."

Kyuhyun menaikkan tubuhnya. Mencium kening Yesung sejenak, kemudian turun mencium kedua kelopak yang menyembunyikan manik sipit didalamnya.

"Apa kau terlalu lelah? Bangunlah.. untukku." Air mata Kyuhyun menetes membasahi wajah Yesung. Pemuda tampan itu sungguh tidak kuasa. "Aku merindukanmu. Sadarlah Yesung, kau harus tahu perasaanku."

Tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh. Menatap wajah tenang Yesung. Dan seketika bibirnya menjangkau bibir Yesung. Mencium namja manis itu. Pelan. Sangat lembut.

"Hiks.. Bangunlah sayang.. Ku mohon."

Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Yesung. Mendekap namja manis itu dengan hati-hati takut Yesung akan tersakiti jika sentuhannya sedikit kasar. Sampai ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan ringan dikepalanya.

"Kyu…"

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Panggilan ini sama persis seperti dimimpinya tadi. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak ingin mendapati kenyataan buruk itu. Ia sudah cukup tersiksa. Sungguh tidak siap jika Yesung benar-benar menyuruh untuk melupakannya.

"Kyuhyunie.."

Tangan Yesung turun. Menarik wajah Kyuhyun agar bangkit dari tubuhnya. Yesung terdiam. Cukup terkejut saat mendapati jejak air mata dipipi Kyuhyun. Dan mata pemuda tampan itu sudah sangat memerah.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung. Hatinya cukup sakit. Segala penyesalannya seakan menyayat senti demi senti tubuhnya. Rasa cemas menghantuinya. Bagaimanapun Yesung seperti karena dia.

"Y-Yesung… Kau sudah sadar? Apa masih sakit? Dimana? Katakan padaku."

Resahnya sembari menangkup wajah manis itu.

"Kyu aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan berbohong. Katakan dimana sakitnya.."

"Sungguh Kyu…"

Yesung berusaha meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun tertunduk. Tangannya melemah. Perlahan turun dan menggenggam kedua tangan Yesung. Sungguh, Yesung tidak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa sekacau ini.

"Biarkan aku menebus semuanya. Biarkan aku mengejarmu." Suara Kyuhyun berubah sendu. Tubuhnya jatuh berlutut. Bergetar menahan tangis. Membuat Yesung sedikit bingung. "Lakukan seperti apa yang aku lakukan dulu Yesung. Hukum aku. Sakiti aku. Tapi ku mohon, jangan pergi dariku."

"Kyu.."

"Kau hanya cukup diam, dan biarkan aku yang mencintaimu. Mengobati lukamu." Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya. Perlahan menatap manik Yesung. Pedih. Tatapan Kyuhyun juga menyiratkan luka yang dalam. Yesung tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Merasakan bahwa inilah sosok Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. "Izinkan aku melakukannya Yesung. Ku mohon…"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Yesung menyaksikan sendiri Kyuhyun menangis keras didepannya.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

TBC

.

.

Akhirnya selesai…

Ini terlalu kilat. Aku ga tahu bagaimana hasilnya

Sungguh, maafkan aku jika mengecewakan atau tidak jelas.

Dan aku juga mau mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih karena kalian tetap mau membaca FFku. Jeongmal Gumawo :')

Baiklah, aku membutuhkan komentar kalian tentang ini.

Kamsahamnida…

*deep bow*


End file.
